


Home For Christmas

by verhalen



Series: Corn Of Eternity [9]
Category: Flameborn (Multiverse), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Penetration, Elves Reborn As Mortal, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, I want my OT4 to have nice things ok, Incest, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Sensuality, Touch-Starved Maglor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Maglor receives a very special gift from Sören, Nicholas, and Anthony.(Set chronologically afterSleigh What?)
Relationships: Maglor/Fëanor/Fingolfin/Finarfin, Maglor/Nicholas Decaux (OMC)/Sören Sigurðsson (OMC)/Anthony Hewlett-Johnson (OMC)
Series: Corn Of Eternity [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973479
Kudos: 16





	Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Maglor belongs to Tolkien. Nicholas Decaux is an OMC inspired by Dooku from Star Wars. Sören Sigurðsson and Anthony Hewlett-Johnson are my OMCs. Please refer to my [Transformative Works Statement](https://verhalen.dreamwidth.org/263827.html) for more information.

It was getting late, and Maglor decided he would go upstairs to his room. He wasn't quite ready for sleep - he thought he might stay up for awhile reading, or perhaps even composing.  
  
Sören, Nicholas, and Anthony followed him upstairs, as their room was down the hall. Before Maglor could step into his room, Sören said, "Kanafinwë."  
  
Maglor paused, and turned around slowly.  
  
Sören cleared his throat and said, "There's... another early Christmas gift I have for you. It's... from all three of us." He gestured for Maglor to follow him into their bedroom.  
  
As soon as the door was closed behind him, Sören grabbed Maglor's head and drew him down into a deep, hungry kiss. Maglor moaned into the kiss, cock rising to life.  
  
Since he'd been rescued in October, he knew Sören, Nicholas, and Anthony were all attracted to him - even without the gift of Force empathy, there were little "tells" of body language and the way they looked at him. But they'd also been holding back.  
  
The attraction was very mutual. On his end, Maglor had hesitated saying or doing anything about it because it had been barely two months since they'd met - in this life, anyway - and a lot had happened in those two months, as well as everything that had set the wheels in motion for him to be found and rescued. Sören, Nicholas, and Anthony were in an established relationship, they had a routine, and Maglor felt they needed stability after everything, they needed some time for things to get back to normal - or as normal as it ever would be - before trying to rearrange their triad into a quad.  
  
But now... this felt right. Maglor returned the kiss, stroking Sören's face, petting his curls, savoring the play of their tongues, teasing, a hint at the way they would be inside each other soon. And when Sören and Maglor pulled apart, Nicholas and Anthony stepped forward, and kissed him in turn. Maglor's cock was painfully hard now, throbbing - just kissing each of them threatened to undo him. It had been so long, his body starving for touch, for passion...  
  
Passion like what they had shared, long ago. Memories that the three mortals couldn't deny. Maglor looked into Sören's warm brown eyes and Sören gave him an apologetic little smile, as if he could sense how much Maglor needed this, and felt guilty for not giving it to him sooner.  
  
"We waited because..." Sören exhaled sharply. "Just because we were together back then... well... we're in different bodies now, and the circumstances of our lives now have made us different, too. And while the three of us remember things about back then, we've... been getting to know you all over again. You're familiar, but you were also a stranger. I feel like it's unfair to all of us to try to force or obligate a relationship because of what we had then... we have to love each other for who we are now, for it to be sincere."  
  
Maglor traced Sören's lips with his thumb, and rubbed and skritched Sören's beard like he was a cat, making Sören smile, that smile that lit up his entire face, seemed to light up the entire world, and took Maglor's breath away. "I understand," Maglor said. "But I _have_ fallen in love with you all over again."  
  
Maglor thought they were still very much _themselves_ \- Sören's inner Fëanor showed itself in his temper when provoked, and the way he kept getting up from his tragedies and kicking life in the teeth... the soul-burning depth of his art... his humor, that hid melancholy and sensitivity he tried to keep guarded. Nicholas's inner Fingolfin showed in his swordsmanship skills, in his reserved, "noble court" personality that hid warmth and moments of playfulness, his fierce loyalty and devotion to the ones he loved... love that could give way to rage and fury when one of "his" was hurt. Anthony's inner Finarfin showed in his talent for being rational and logical, helping to soothe and calm others, the "nice" exterior that could be lethal if crossed, his love of gardening and nature and animals, his scholarly disposition. It had been a joy and delight to discover all of this again.  
  
And though they were in different bodies, Maglor thought they were still beautiful. As they undressed, Maglor admired them - Sören's dark curls and beard, those puppy dog eyes, full lips, the exotic ink and piercings. Nicholas, handsome in a severe way, with his silver hair and beard and body hair that made an erotic contrast with his olive skin... a trim but muscular and powerful body, in excellent shape for a senior. Anthony's green eyes, classically handsome features that were smouldering when serious, boyish when he smiled, a wiry body with a bit of chest hair and very hairy legs; it made Maglor smile a little to know Finarfin had always wanted black hair like his brothers and now, in this life, he got it. Maglor's cock hardened even more as his eyes feasted, wanting them. They fell on him now, a tangle of fevered mouths and hands, kissing and caressing as they dragged him over to the bed.  
  
Sören gently pushed Maglor onto his back and climbed over him. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and then Sören tenderly kissed Maglor's brow, slid his lips down Maglor's nose, and they put their foreheads together, breathing each other's breath. Maglor touched Sören's face, overcome by emotion. _Together again._ In the heat of Sören's Flame, Maglor could hear the Song again, after years of near-silence. His heart leapt for joy. They stayed lost in that moment, touching each other, _feeling_ each other, before Maglor claimed Sören's mouth, kissing him with all the fire pent-up over ages. _Atya._  
  
Sören smiled at him so tenderly it brought tears to Maglor's eyes. Sören took Maglor's hand and kissed it, and put it on his heart, his hand covering Maglor's hand. "What would my boy like?"  
  
"Yes," Maglor said, and when Sören laughed, he laughed too. "Everything." He looked at Nicholas, and Anthony, cock leaping at the lust in their eyes. "Everyone."  
  
"Mmmmm, OK." Sören kissed him back, and Maglor moaned as he felt Sören's hard cock rub against his. Cock rubbed cock slowly, sensually, as they kissed again and again, hands roaming over each other's bodies, touching everything they could reach, needing to have and to hold.  
  
When Sören began kissing Maglor's neck, Nicholas leaned in and kissed him, then Anthony. Then Sören gestured to them, and looked at Maglor and husked, "Let us love you."  
  
With that, Sören, Nicholas and Anthony began exploring Maglor's body, kissing, licking, nibbling, fingers walking, brushing. They worshiped his chest, stomach, hips, thighs, and calves, down, then back up. Nicholas and Anthony sucked Maglor's nipples at the same time as Sören drew Maglor's cock into his mouth, sucking slowly, their eyes locked. Maglor arched to them, panting, gasping, swearing in Quenya, going out of his mind with sensation and lust and need. It was so like the old days... and in a way, it was even better than before. More precious for having been lost, then found again. His body more sensitized for having gone without so long.  
  
Indeed, Maglor was so starved for touch, and the pleasure was so intense, that he didn't last long at all - as his moans got louder Sören sucked harder, faster, and Nicholas and Anthony got more aggressive with Maglor's nipples, tongues lashing, teeth nibbling, suckling hard. Maglor reached to grab a fistful of Sören's curls and began to thrust into Sören's mouth, not able to help himself, and Sören just gave a deep "mmmmmm" and worked his tongue as he sucked, a hand sliding up to cup and gently rub Maglor's balls. Maglor cried out as he climaxed, and Sören gave another "mmmmmm" as he drank down as much as he could. The debauched sight of his seed seeping from the corners of Sören's mouth made Maglor shoot off another arc of cum all over Sören's face as Sören pulled back. Sören laughed, delighted.  
  
Sören sat up and then Anthony pulled him close and began to tenderly lick the seed from Sören's face. Then Sören kissed Nicholas, letting Nicholas taste the lingering notes of Maglor's cum. Maglor's cock rose again at the sight of them kissing, and Sören laughed harder, taking Maglor's cock into his hand and gently stroking. "My," Sören said.  
  
"Please," Maglor breathed. His breath hitched as Sören's fist tightened around his cock, stroking just a little harder.  
  
Sören looked at Nicholas, then Anthony, and there was a pause, as if they were telepathically discussing something between them. Then Sören gave a little mischievous smile, let go of Maglor's cock, and said, "We haven't loved all of you. If you roll over, we can work on the rest of you."  
  
Maglor rolled onto his stomach, and Sören brushed Maglor's hair aside and the three began to massage Maglor's shoulders and back. Maglor sighed deeply, flexing his fingers and toes involuntarily like a cat kneading as he melted into their touch. As good as it felt when they were kissing and licking the front of him, this was absolute bliss. Maglor felt like he was a floating blob of jelly, deeply relaxed and soothed by their gifted hands rubbing and kneading. Their hands were so warm, and it felt like they were pushing light into and around him.  
  
Then someone's fingers - Maglor guessed it was Sören - began walking down his spine... brushing in long, teasing strokes. A shiver went down Maglor's spine and his cock hardened even more. He gasped and heard himself let out a little high-pitched noise. Then he felt full lips - definitely Sören's - kissing down his back, soft little kisses then more sensual, his tongue swirling. When Sören licked down his spine Maglor cried out, fists gripping the pillows, bucking against the mattress. "Please," he begged again, not sure what he was asking for. He needed to fuck and be fucked, but he also never wanted them to stop pleasuring him like this.  
  
He bucked again, panting, as Sören's fingers brushed down his spine, his tongue following, and now Anthony and Nicholas were kissing and licking his shoulders and back, hands sliding over him, caressing. " _Fuck_ ," Maglor gasped out, cock painful in its need, balls so tight they felt ready to explode; he could feel the precum pooling down his shaft, dripping into the sheets. They kept teasing him like that until Maglor was almost sobbing in his need, his entire body singing with sensation.  
  
Then Sören kissed the base of his spine... and moved lower to lick around the rim of his opening. When Sören's tongue pushed inside him Maglor gasped and cried out. Sören's tongue was as good as Fëanor's had been ages ago, finding that sweet spot inside him right away, and the perfect rhythm to take his pleasure and tension higher and higher. Anthony continued kissing and caressing Maglor's back, and from the way Sören moaned into him, he was guessing Nicholas was doing something to Sören. He looked over his shoulder and saw Nicholas working his fingers in and out of Sören's passage, Nicholas's own cock dripping precum. Maglor's cock jolted, wanting to taste Nicholas's cock... wanting to feel it inside him.  
  
After eating him for a little while, Sören stopped to catch his breath, and Maglor said, "Sören. _Atya._ Let me please you back." This, too, he'd been starving for.  
  
Maglor rolled onto his back again and Sören straddled his shoulders. Maglor dipped his tongue into Sören, groaning at the clean earthy musk of him, cock hardening more at the way Sören wrapped around his tongue, wondering what Sören would feel like on his cock. Then Anthony's tongue was inside him, and Nicholas began sucking Maglor's cock, slowly, languidly, teasing all the more. Being eaten and sucked at the same time was wonderful, and Maglor could have come like that. But tongue-fucking Sören made him want to do something else with his next load.  
  
Maglor stopped licking and patted and rubbed Sören's ass. "I need to be inside you."  
  
"Mmmmm, good." Sören laughed as he climbed down.  
  
Then Maglor sat up and looked at Nicholas and Anthony, who had stopped working on him. "I need one of you inside me."  
  
And then Sören gave a wicked little smile and said, "I'd like the other of you inside me too."  
  
Maglor gasped, his cock throbbing, letting out a little flood of precum. He remembered that sometimes, back then, Fëanor had been double penetrated by his brothers... and sometimes Maglor was inside Fëanor with one of his uncles. Just the thought of them doing this again threatened to bring Maglor off, untouched. He was frantic now, as Sören got out the lube, finding himself taking it from Sören's hand a bit roughly and quickly readying his cock and Nicholas and Anthony's cocks, then as his fingers worked inside Sören, slicking him up, he and Sören kissed. Maglor's free hand caressed Sören's chest and stomach, his thumb played with Sören's nipples, and he pulled on Sören's nipple rings... so sexy. The way Sören moaned into the kisses drove Maglor out of his mind, wanting to take him NOW, but he held back, knowing there was a way this had to be done.  
  
Nicholas put a hand on Maglor's arm. "May I take you?"  
  
 _Always the gentleman._ Maglor smirked, and nodded. He and Nicholas kissed, as Maglor's mind raced with memories of his first time being with his uncle Fingolfin when he had become an adult, practically throwing himself at the man he worshiped... and Nicholas was so delicious now, with all that white fur. Maglor couldn't help running his hands over Nicholas's body, enjoying the feel of Nicholas's chest hair and hairy arms and thighs, _wanting_.  
  
When the kiss broke, Nicholas stroked Maglor's face, smiling, tenderness in his dark eyes. Then Nicholas lay on his back and said, "Lie down on top of me, on your back."  
  
Maglor did as he was told. Nicholas brushed aside some of Maglor's hair and Maglor shivered with pleasure at the feel of Nicholas's chest hair against his back. He moaned, cock throbbing, as Nicholas's arms wrapped around him, holding him tight, making him feel safe. Sören reached and guided the tip of Nicholas's cock to Maglor's opening, and Maglor adjusted his hips slightly and began to bear down as Nicholas pushed inside, slowly.  
  
It had been a long, long, long time since Maglor had anyone inside him, consensually. It had been even longer since Fingolfin had been inside him. Nicholas was just as hung now as he once was, almost too big, but Maglor was determined to take him, craving it. Maglor pushed out as Nicholas slid in, to make it easier, taking slow, deep breaths. There was that initial pinching and burning as he was stretched, but at last Nicholas was all the way inside. One of Nicholas's hands reached up and he turned Maglor's face and kissed him.  
  
Nicholas began to thrust, gently, and when Nicholas's cock brushed that magic place inside him, Maglor cried out.  
  
"Am I hurting you?" Nicholas stopped.  
  
"No, it's..." Maglor sighed and trembled. "Please. Don't stop. So good..."  
  
Nicholas chuckled and resumed thrusting. That slow, sweet rhythm made Maglor crazy, moaning, completely lost in sensation. Sören and Anthony watched, hunger in their eyes, and turned to each other, kissing as they stroked each other's cocks. "They are so fucking hot together," Sören growled between kisses.  
  
"Go on then." Anthony smiled and patted Sören's ass. "Make it even hotter."  
  
Sören grinned and crawled over. He climbed over the pile of Maglor and Nicholas, straddled Maglor's hips, and began to sink down. Maglor groaned, loving the feel of Sören's velvet heat embracing him...  
  
...welcoming him home.  
  
"Oh, Atya." Maglor gave a shuddery sigh. "Atya..." He reached up and ran his hands over Sören's body, savoring the petal-soft skin, the soft hardness of him. Sören began to ride, matching Nicholas's slow rhythm, and Maglor groaned at the sight of his cock gliding in and out of Sören He closed his eyes for a few seconds, in utter bliss, feeling like a missing part of him had been returned.  
  
Almost complete. Now Anthony came forward, on his knees behind Sören. His arms encircled Sören from behind, the same way Nicholas was holding Maglor, and then Anthony reached down, and Maglor felt the tip of Anthony's cock brush against him. When Anthony started to push inside Sören, Anthony's cock joining his, Maglor almost came right then at the feeling of the silken steel rubbing against his cock... the mental image of Anthony's beautiful cock kissing his.  
  
It was so good, feeling Nicholas inside him, as he and Anthony rubbed their cocks together inside Sören's tight walls. Hearing them moan, feeling Nicholas's hands and Sören's hands on him... Maglor was already so close but he made himself hold back, wanting Sören's pleasure first.  
  
"Atya." Maglor's fingers brushed Sören's nipples, tugged on the nipple rings. Sören cried out, and again when one of Anthony's hands reached to tease a nipple, Anthony's left hand reaching down to grasp Sören's cock, stroking it in time with the rhythm of their hips, working harder, faster. Maglor grit his teeth, not wanting to come just yet, but it was harder to do as Nicholas kissed, licked, and nibbled the back of his neck, Nicholas's strong arms tightening around him... watching Sören ride, bouncing feverishly on his cock, watching Anthony tilt Sören's face so they could kiss, giving each other hungry looks between kisses. Maglor loved the sight of Sören and Anthony loving each other, and especially when Sören's arm crooked to touch Anthony's face, smiling at him adoringly, before another lustful look, noses rubbing before they kissed again. And again. Sören moaned into the kiss, and Anthony's hand slid up from Sören's nipples to stroke his face, pet his curls.  
  
Anthony's other hand sped up on Sören's cock, and Sören rode even harder. Nicholas began to rock into Maglor faster, and Maglor bucked against Nicholas, thrusting into Sören, the push and pull of Nicholas's cock inside him and his own cock inside Sören, rubbing against Anthony's, more and more exquisite. Nicholas groaned, kissing Maglor's neck more insistently, knowing just how to tease him. Maglor cried out as Nicholas played with his nipples, rolling, pinching, and at last when Nicholas bit Maglor's neck, Maglor felt himself on that edge, rushing to the point of no return...  
  
Sören came first, screaming as an arc of his seed splashed onto Maglor's chest, another splashing Maglor's stomach. Maglor climaxed a few seconds later, completely undone by the sight and sound of Sören coming. Anthony came too, and the white-hot feeling of Anthony's seed and his pouring together made Maglor's orgasm all the harder. Two thrusts later Nicholas came with a deep growl, biting Maglor's shoulder. Maglor gasped for breath, throbbing and throbbing with ecstasy. The room was spinning; the Song rang in his ears, bells and an ethereal choir, grey skies parting to give way to light - their fire... a grey world in color again, the world singing for joy.  
  
"I love you," Maglor said, his voice breaking, so shattered by his release - the love he felt, the completion and _rightness_ of it all - that tears spilled down his cheeks.  
  
"We love you," Sören said, putting his hand on Maglor's heart; Nicholas covered Sören's hand with his.  
  
"You're safe now," Anthony said.  
  
Their enemies were still out there, and so much was uncertain. But on this Christmas Eve, the star of wonder burned bright.


End file.
